The Color Pink
by papafrap
Summary: 'The Color Pink' takes place after the events of 'Cupcakes'; written in a PoV of Pinkie. Some details which are notable from the original 'Cupcakes' is the fact that Rainbow Dash is alive and Pinkie Pie is captured and detained for her "crimes"
1. Pink

**Chapter One: Pink**

They say I'm a monster. Oh, that Pinkie Pie, who 'slaughtered' Rainbow Dash. First of all, I didn't 'slaughter' Dashie. She and I had a wonderful party with 'laughter'. Well, until Applejack decided to crash our party. She ran right up to me, without saying howdy-do, and bucked me hard on my head. Then it went all dark.

Then I remembered I was on a hill. It was a cool night, the sky was sprinkled with stars. Then it began to rain a bit, a short drizzle. I sat, unable to move, in a pool of water.

When I woke up I saw that I was tied up in a silly suit that made me look like a pink little wormy. This was not Sugarcube Corner. I looked around and saw that the walls were pure white. At first I just bounced off of the squishy walls and giggled to myself, "What a nice prank, AJ!"

Applejack wasn't there. Nopony was.

My heart started to race; where did everypony go? I then heard a knocking noise behind me - Oh! A door! I ran up and looked out through the tiny window on the door. My friends! Twilight, Rarity, AJ, and Fluttershy came to save me!

"Hey everypony!" I said, smiling.

They didn't smile back. What...? Was something wrong?

"Turn those frowns upside down!" I said, as I tried to flip around.

They still didn't smile. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Then, Applejack, with her hat pulled down, said the words I would never forget, "You monster, I'll never forgive you."

My smile instantly vanished, "AJ... What are you talking about? Are you jealous that Dashie and I had a party without you? I swear that I was going to invite you to the next one!"  
>I don't think Applejack believed me, because she turned around and left. My friends followed AJ.<p>

"Wait. Wait! Get me out of here!"

That was when I cried for the first time since I left that ol' Rock Farm. They didn't even look back. I loved my friends, I mean, they mean the world to me. I can't ever imagi...

_"They left you, Pinkie. Let them go."_

That night, I slept in the corner of my new home. I wept.

I was informed the next day of the reason for my detainment. Doctor Animus, who would later make a wonderfully fluffy fedora, told me of my so called crime.

"You have tortured and murdered 52 ponies from all over Equestria since last year, Pinkamina," said the Doctor coldly.

"Torture? Murder? I only party with everyone, silly filly."

The Doctor took off his glasses and sighed.

"Pinkamina, Celestia has sentenced you to 1337 years to Southhoof Detainment Center. You will spent the rest of your days here."

I was shocked. "No. No. NO! I didn't do anything wrong!" I thrashed against the walls desperately trying to escape. The Doctor gave a sharp whistle, and after that everything started to get blurry. The last thing I saw was two ponies dressed in white, one holding me down and the other pressing something onto the side of my flank.

Days passed. Weeks passed. Months passed. As time passed in that cell, I lost the perception of myself. What was I? Who am I? I questioned myself, "Am I a monster?" That voice in my head would say "_No, Pinkie, those ponies just can't party right_!" After four years of being confined, trapped in the cell and in my mind, I decided to escape. Anywhere but here. That _voice_ helped me. It always had.

It was three weeks later when I decided to put my master plan to action. Everyday a guards pony would open the door and bring in hay and oats at exactly 9:00 in the morning and again at 7:00 at night. I decided to take advantage of the later shift, as the less motivated guards were on duty at that time.

At 7:00, the guards pony came in. What surprised him was that I wasn't there! Well, he couldn't see me anyways; I was hiding right next to the door! He ran into my cell trying to figure out where I was.

He turned around.

Surprise!

As I knocked him out with my hoof, I gave a smile and said, "Hide-and-Seek!" You should always smile at strangers, maybe you will become friends and party together.

Anyways, it was too bad I couldn't play with him any longer, or the other ponies would come and make me play 'Nap Time'. That's not even a game!

I decided to only have a quick party with him. I took a blunt knife, more like a spoon, from the tray he had carried in and began to make my art. I made art all over those white walls; they were canvas for my mind that ached to release all the emotions bottled up for the last years.

I stepped back and saw the red against the white. And it was all beautiful. "It's a miracle, isn't it? It's all so beautiful." I said to the now deceased pony.

Before I decided to abscond, I tore off a large chunk of flesh off of the corpse and devoured it. Oh, royal ponies do have such a rich flavor!

My plan, initially, was simple, really. I did get distracted along the way, however. After I partied with the guards pony, I ran into another one! I played 'Pin the tail on the Pony' with him. Guess what? I'm terrible at that game! I missed so many times, but he let me try again and again.

And then there was 'Freeze Tag' with the prison chef. He was standing in the meat locker when I saw him. I closed the door, turned the thermostat to flash freeze, closed my eyes, and then counted slowly to 50. Okie-Doki-Loki! I turned around and opened the door and found him real fast. He was real chill about the game; I guess he's a pretty cool pony!

The last one I played with was super lucky. It was that nice little pony who worked the laundry in the basement. I gave him a tight hug from the back. You would have never guessed how many socks I had to use to make sure that he couldn't scream (out of joy!). We played a staring contest. He lost really quick. Maybe it was those chemicals I poured into his mouth. Bleach, was it? He kept crying on about his little filly at home and how much he 'loves' her; I don't get it. But don't worry! There will be no tears at my parties! To make him feel better, I personally gave him face time with my party cannon!

Parties have to end, eventually. Well, this one did. How boring, I mean, prisons. I wanted to go somewhere REALLY fun. And so, I set my sights up north, that's where Ponyville is! I guess the partying isn't over just yet!

**I was happy. So very happy. And I wasn't going to stop being happy.**


	2. Red

**Chapter Two: Red**

Fluttershy's place was nothing more than a hut on the outskirts of Ponyville. It bordered the Everfree Forest; odd, knowing that the pacifist Fluttershy lived near the most dangerous place known to ponykind.

I decided to party with Fluttershy first. If you're wondering about this whole 'choosing a number for each pony' business, and how I'm technically not allowed by the rules to party randomly, I have to inform you that the times have changed. I have decided to be more proactive with my hobby and take control of my life by making decisions on the spot! Oh good Pinkie! Everything is so much more fun this way!

Anyways, back to Fluttershy. I tore off a branch from the Sicklemore trees as I walked through the Everfree Forest - it made a great present for Fluttershy! I sharpened the edges, making sure that they were nice and pointy. I walked silently under the shades of the thick trees, and I approached Fluttershy's hut.  
>There she was! Tending to the celery stalks in the garden. This is too easy! I creeped up on her and got close enough to feel the warmth radiating from her creamy yellow hide. It was so exciting; thinking about all the things I could do with Fluttershy. I hastily hopped up behind her:<p>

"Thats a nice garden you got there."

With lightning speed, Fluttershy turned around and tackled me to the ground. How in Equestria was I supposed to know that she knew martial arts? With one hoof she held me by the neck, the other pressed on my chest making it hard to breathe.

"You... How did you escape?" she said while staring at me.

I was terrified. Well, until I thought of the best surprise ever.

"Fluttershy... Please help... This _voice_ in my head... This _monster_... GET IT OUT!" I screamed while crying.

Fluttershy immediately loosened up her grip on me. Perfect. Just like good old kind Fluttershy.

"Pinkie, is that you? We have to get you help right now! I'm sure that Twilight ca..."

Fluttershy was stopped mid-sentence when she looked down and saw the the violently pulsating gash at her side. She slowly looked up at me and saw the red branch in my hand, dripping with her life. I gave her a kiss on the forehead:

"You really were too kind, Fluttershy. I really liked that about you."

She fell backwards onto her garden, crushing the helpless butterflies in her garden. All the animals in the forest scattered once they heard their dear caretaker collapse. Fluttershy's eyes were wide open, and pointed to the sky. Both her and the forest made no sound, lifeless.

You thought that was the end of Fluttershy? Of course not! I would never leave one of my best friends partyless. Oh, how sad that would be, a life without my parties!

Fluttershy woke up in her home, tied up against the wooden wall in chains. Who could have done that? Oh, me! She looked around and saw all the little critters that she so adored trapped in cages.

"Surprise!" It's always nice to give friends surprise parties. "Today's guest of honor is Fluttershy! Yay! Whoopee!"

No one else cheered with me. Even the critters were shy. It's alright, I just had to get the party started.

"We will be playing... Truth or Dare!"

Fluttershy looked up weakly; blood loss does make you a bit sleepy.

"Why? Don't do this, Pinkie." said Fluttershy.

I didn't understand. Why doesn't anypony like parties anymore?

I answered, "Alright then, is that a 'Truth' you want? The truth is, I love to PARTY!" Wasn't this obvious to everypony by now?

"I'm not playing along, Pinkie."

I thought that Fluttershy might have needed a bit more motivation. You know, being shy makes you want to stay away from parties and all. I took an animal, a little bunny, out of the cage. I held it up in front of Fluttershy's face, and then slammed its face onto the table.

Fluttershy screamed as I smeared the little bunny's blood all over Fluttershy's coat. I laughed.

"Now the party's getting started! Truth, or Dare?" I asked, smiling.

Fluttershy didn't last much longer. She kept on fainting whenever one of her little critters were beheaded, incinerated, or drowned. Really, she can be such a crybaby too! She kept on crying, until that time when she didn't wake back up.

As I was leaving her home, I noticed something familiar. Pink. All over the floor was the color pink. The color of blood and tears. I wonder if Fluttershy understood then why I loved to partied. I admitted it to her, right before she left the party, the truth why I loved parties so much. Pink. Because of Pink.

* * *

><p>Ah. Partying with Fluttershy was so fun. I am so thankful for such a kind friend. Really, it makes me feel... peaceful, alleviating me from my depression. Oh dear, I should stop being so selfish focusing only on Fluttershy! I'm sure that Rarity would love to party too! A tea party would be perfect!<p>

I moved up closer to Ponyville, until I saw the Carasol Botique. Rarity wasn't home, so I invited myself in and started to make tea. This was no ordinary tea, it was my party tea. Why do I call it that? Because it makes everyone want to partay!

"Pinkie Pie?" said a voice behind me.  
>I jumped straight through the ceiling, literally. As I dislodged my head from the second story, I seared for the source of that voice.<p>

Oh? Oh my...

"You've grown well, Sweetie Belle." I said as I gave her a huge grin.

For some reason Sweetie Belle started to back away... Maybe she was shy after not seeing me for so long! Oh poor Sweetie Belle, I should throw a big party for her! But... Rarity had to come first.

"You're a maniac! I'm telling Sis!" said Sweetie Belle.  
>"Oh silly Sweetie, I am not a Mane Yak! I'm a pony, like you!" as I said that I reached out and gave Sweetie Belle a hug. She thrashed about and tried to say something, but her face was pushed deeply into in my mane.<br>"What's that Sweetie? You'll have to speak louder, my hearing is like Granny Smith's these days."  
>There was only silence. She no longer resisted my hugs, in fact, she no longer resisted anything. I turned her head and looked into her youthful eyes, wide open and unblinking.<p>

Suddenly the front door flew open. Right outside stood Rarity, carrying a bag of sewing supplies.  
>I saw the surprised look on her face, mixed with a little shock. I guess she was surprised that I didn't invite her to Sweetie and my party.<br>"Oh, God!" shrieked Rarity.  
>I giggled, "Oh, where?" I looked around, but I couldn't see anypony but Sweetie, Rarity, and me.<p>

Next thing I know was that a glowing light surrounded me and slammed me against the side of the wall. I was pinned against the wall with Rarity's magic (one of the Earth Ponies' greatest weaknesses). Then a glowing pair of scissors flew up to my face.

"I'm not afraid to use these!" she said.

I really didn't think that she would harm me with those pointy scissors; after all, it wasn't very ladylike to magic around with scissors.  
>But, she did. I'm not sure if it was accidental, however, the side of the sharp blade scratched me across my tummy. Luckily, the it was completely superficial, but for some reason Rarity let go of her magic.<p>

Perfect chance!

I grabbed ahold of those scissors and stabbed at the base of her magical horn. I landed a perfect hit, severing the precious horn from her forehead. This is also when I learned that the horn is the most sensitive place on a unicorn; all the nerve endings from her brain lead to there. Rarity started wailing. I giggled, she must have been thinking that "This is the worst thing ever!"  
>Rarity truly did seem to be in great pain. I almost... felt sad for her. Empathy. Okay, I admit it. I did feel bad for her, so I let her play a game with me. I always knew that Earth Ponies played "Pin the Tail on the Pony", but did unicorns play "Pin the Horn on the Unicorn"? I picked up Rarity's bloody horn from the carpet floor.<p>

"Rarity, it's my turn first!" I said.

I struck downwards with a mighty force. Miss.

I tried again. Miss.

Miss.

Miss.

With each miss Rarity's voice grew louder. The horn became bloodier. The colors of the carpet began to fuse together into a large dark red stain.

Oh, why couldn't I get the head? All I ever seemed to get would be her body or flank. I offered Rarity her turn, but by now she too was quiet like Sweetie Belle.

I put the horn down on top of Rarity's red mane. I looked away and then frowned. I saw the teacup on the dining table; "We didn't have our teaparty."

What was it about blood that I loved so much? Was it the warmth? Or was it the dripping sounds as it pours out of everypony? It just, makes me feel so calm, so normal. So happy.

* * *

><p>What was I doing? I mean, going around to everypony and partying with them like this? It just felt so wrong. I mean, as a party host I should make the party last long! I was losing my Pinkie touch! Well, I knew that Applejack was a strong pony; she would last a very long time.<p>

I skipped down the rustic roads all the way down to Sweet Apple Acres. I knew that I was heading in the right direction when the scenery changed into a dense forest of various apple trees. I saw Big Macintosh along the way, too preoccupied bucking the apple trees to see me hug him from behind. I do admit, he was a little troublesome. He thrashed about trying to get me off his back, a county game I suppose, until he ran head into a tree and took a little nap.

Big Mac was a big pony. The biggest stallion I'd ever seen. I'm sure that if I wanted to, I could make a couple hundred cupcakes from his body. His flesh was rough and worn from the years of physical labor under the hot Equestrian sun. It's all right now, Mac, you don't ever have to lift your hoof again. I tried to hide his body among the brush, but it was impossible to lift his body. It was then I had a genius idea! I skipped over to the small shed where the Apple family kept their tools and brought out a hacksaw. Wonderful things, these hacksaws. I hacked and sawed at his body; blood squirted everywhere and painted the nearby trees in streaks of red. I hid the parts among the bushes. The trees. The ivy. The brush.

I saw that the sun was setting; I forgot all about the remains of Big Mac and rushed to get to Applejack's before the night came. I didn't forget about the hacksaw, the _voice _reminded me not to.

I saw the dim lights the radiated from the upper story of Applejack's barn. She's home!

The door to the barn opened, and Applejack came out. Luckily, she must have not seen me in the darkness.

"Keep in there Applebloom, I'ma make sure that Big Mac is a'right.", she said.

Applejack carried only a small gas lamp with her as she ventured out into the orchards. By now, Luna had brought the night sky.

"Big Mac! Where are ya bro? It's awfully late now!"

I ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Oh, gosh Big Mac, don't you know not to sneak up on ponies like th...". She stopped in midsentence when she turned and saw me.

She screamed and dropped the lamp. "Oh Celestia, that was just me seeing thing."

I giggled in the darkness. Applejack kept cowering back. Oh, it was so interesting to see the brave and strong Applejack so pathetically attempting to deny my presence.

"I'm jus' hearin' things. Nothing to worry 'bout, AJ. Nothin' to..."

She had stepped into soft and cold. Upon closer inspection, Applejack realized that what she had stepped in wasn't an old apple, it was Big Mac's skull. Oh, I should really have hid Big Mac better, AJ is making way too much noise now. Applejack's eyes were wide in terror, pupils dilated, as she saw red chunks of meat hanging from the crimson striped trees like deformed apples. This must have been too much for her to handle, because she fainted.

Well that was easy! I took some rope from the shed and tied her hooves together. Especially her rear hoovsies; we don't want no bucking problems. Applejack woke up, her hooves tied up and her body suspended from the roof of a barn.

"Wakey Wakey Applejack!" I said to her with a smile.

Applejack's eyebrows immediately furrowed, "MmmMmmhhmmHHhm," her mouth happened to be tied shut.

I smiled at her, "we're going to play a game!"

I brought out a wooden plank with several crudely embedded rusted iron nails at the end.

"This game is called Piñata." I smiled at her again. "Guess who the Piñata is?"

When I said these words Applejack started to struggle even more. Her attempt to avoid the inevitable fate was in vain.

SLAM.

I smashed the board directly onto her side. The rusted nails splintered deeply into her. It was tough trying to pull the board out, as the nails were jagged in orientation.

SLAM.

Applejack's eyes were full of tears.

SLAM.

"Don't worry, AJ! There's going to be candy at the end!" I assured her.

SLAM.

A giant pool of blood collected under her body. I decided to pull out the gag from the pony riddled with hundreds of stabs.

SLAM.

She said nothing. Oh? I could have sworn that she wanted to say something earlier. I struck her once more, this time the blow severed her body into two, scattering all the treats on the barn floor.

"How sweet of you, Applejack." I said, as I devoured her treats.

* * *

><p>The irony was too much for me to handle. Rainbow Dash had just finished her last day of therapy on that day. Imagine this, Dashie walking out of that hospital tall and proud with Twilight next to her, then seeing me and having a complete breakdown. That's what happened!<p>

Rainbow's eyes grew wide when she saw me. "Twilight, I'm seeing things, help me Twilight. Help!" Rainbow hid behind Twilight, shivering and bawling like a little filly.

"What are you doing here?" Twilight said aggressively, taking a fighting stance.

"Silly fillies, I just want to play a little game with you."

An intense magical glow emanated from Twilight's horn. Then an intense pain shocked me throughout my body.

"Sorry, Pinkie... No. No sorries, I mean this. This ends here." Twilight said.

I pleaded with Twilight, stop this, stop this now. She would not listen. It was then that something deep inside me, the dark Pinkie rose up from within. My hair lost its bounce. My blue eyes became grey. I smiled, wide. I negated Twilight's magic with sheer willpower.

"So, you want to party? Twilight? I'm so glad. We'll have lots of fun!" I said as I took slow steps to the paralyzed unicorn. With superpony power, I grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against a nearby tree. I then took some fallen branches and stabbed right through her hooves, holding her up against the tree. Her body lied spread eagle, open to the air.

I just couldn't control it. My body. The _voice _was controlling me.

"Let's play Doctor, Twilight. You like science, right? Let's do some science."

I took more branches and spliced them into surgical tools; but all of them ended up being splintered branches. I took my 'scalpel' and jammed it into the top of Twilight's chest. I ripped the stick downwards, making a jagged line of bloody red down her chest. Blood was everywhere. Twilight could only watch in horror as she felt every one of my mutilations on her body continue. Her unicorn magic passively healed her wounds, which was lucky for me, seeing that I could cut again and again and again.

I took out her kidneys. Small maroon balloons!

I took out her liver. Red slices of cake!

I took out her intestines. Streamers!

I took out her pancreas. Cupcakes!

I smiled and laughed as I continued to play with her. Twilight was still fully awake, with her mouth open, but made no sound. Her entrails were sprawled all over the floor, her hide now merely a hollow husk.  
>"Doctor, we have a problem. Call in the specialist for help. Oh wait, there is no specialist?" I giggled.<p>

Rainbow Dash could do nothing but watch. The memories and pain flooded her mind with the pain she had been living with for years. I approached her, with the blood of Twilight splatted all over my body and face.

"Let's finish our party, Dashie."

* * *

><p>I brushed Dashie's hair delicately with my right hoof. Then, I brought her close to myself; close enough to smell her scent.<p>

"Dashie... You're going to taste wonderful." I said.

Rainbow Dash broke free from her shock and began to run away into the Everfree Forest. Why did she not want to play? She had been thinking of our last party for last years, I bet.

Dashie just kept yelling, "Buck, buck, buck," as she raced into the forest. She thought that she was safe, under the covers of the foliage and the night sky. She was wrong! I alway did have a keen sense of direction; Icould always tell where ponies were at any given time, great for the hunt.

I located her hiding in a small crevice between the basin of Dragonrock Mountain. I sneaked up behind her and whispered into her ear: "Hey, come out and play!" Dashie ran away!

I found her again hiding in an Ursa's abandoned cave. "Hide and Seek!" Dashie ran away (too bad she couldn't fly anymore!). Out of breath, Dashie hid herself in a deep hole nearby Froggybottom Bog.

"I promise, this party will be great, cross my heart, hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

Dashie mush have finally believed me, because she didn't run away. She simply closed her eyes and awaited my party. Something was strange, however, her lustrous mane had lost its sheen and her face no longer expressed fear, rather resignation. She opened her eyes, and the color was now a dull shade of magenta, almost grey.

"Are you ready?" I said excitedly.

She didn't respond.

"I said, are you ready?" I said, with a bit more force.

She didn't give the slightest reaction. This made me feel angry. Why? I had no idea. I took my hoof and struck Dashie across her face. Dashie just turned her face back and looked plainly at me.

"This is a party! Say something! Do something!" I yelled.

She didn't respond.

"Why, why won't you do anything? Smile! Smile at my party!" I yelled, with my voice now cracking. "Don't you like my parties? Everypony loves my parties! Everypony loves me! Why won't you love me?" I yelled, now crying.

I struck her again. I wasn't playing anymore games. I struck again and again and again.

I don't know how long I was at the Bog for, but I realized that Celestia had risen the sun. I looked at Dashie's face, now beaten to nothing more than a bloody pulp. Her mane was encrusted with her blood, brown and red. The stench of life masked Dashie's former scent of clouds.

This party brought no satisfaction. I licked Dashie's blood off my hoof, but I was repulsed by the taste of raw blood. Why? For years I had loved this taste. Now, the thought of blood made me nauseous. This color, red, made me sick.

I realized that the hole I sat in was now a puddle of blood. Red blood. I vomited. No, something is wrong. Why am I reacting like this? Why am I disgusted by my parties? Memories of all the previous parties came back to me at once.

It was too much. I let go of all my bodily functions, and fell down in the puddle staring into the sky. Then it started to rain. The rain washed away Dashie's blood off my face. The puddle began to dilute into a shade of light red, then pink. I stared at the sky, unable to move, trapped in my memories.

The puddle began to become lighter, pink turned into white.


	3. White

**Chapter Three: White**

Childhood of Pinkie Pie

* * *

><p>"Mother, what may I do for you today?"<p>

"Pinkamena, find some customers in the city for me. We need to sell some rocks to pay off this months' mortgage."

"Yes Mother."

"And Pinkamena, would it kill you to smile? I don't want a useless filly like you scaring off my customers."

"Yes Mother."

"And be back on time, I don't want you to play games with me."

"Yes Mother."

* * *

><p>"I may need a few rocks, little miss."<p>

"That'll be 3 bits please."

"Alright, here you go."

"Oh, this is one bit too many."

"It's alright, buy nice something for yourself."

I smiled.

"What do you need these rocks for, sir?"

"Call me Pie."

I smiled. "Ok, Uncle Pie!"

* * *

><p>Uncle Pie was a strong pegasus. His coat was colored with a tone of sky blue, his red mane was painted with the colors the rainbow. He showed me something amazing that day. I saw how he painted the plain grey boring rocks with bright colors; jazz blue, neon green, and flaming red. He made something so boring into an exciting work of art. For the next year, I would visit the town every day to meet Uncle Pie, and he would call me Pinkie. I would smile when I saw him, and he would smile back. He taught me about parties and how much happiness it brought to everyone.<p>

I confessed to him one day, "I love you, Uncle Pie."

He responded, "I do too."

He was like the parent I never had. I was so happy.

One day Uncle Pie said something wonderful to me, "Pinkie, I got some paperwork done, and I can become your father, if your current foster parents will allow me to. Would you like to be called Pinkie Pie?"

I leaped 100 feet into the air. "Yes! Oh, so much please!"

I hopped with him all the way to my house, singing silly pony songs. I was smiling.

Mother was standing in front of our home, looking stern and unpleased with the stallion whom I was accompanied with.

"Pinkamena, go inside for a bit, I have to discuss some issues with Mr. Pie."  
>"Okie-Doki-Loki!"<p>

I went inside the small house and looked out the window. I saw Mother talking to Uncle Pie. Then, everything changed. Mother had concealed a knife under her heavy dress. She quickly stabbed Uncle Pie in the eye. Then his heart. She repeated a series of stabs throughout his body. Once she was satisfied with her work, she lifted the body and threw him into a freshly dug ditch, and filled it with stones.

I was paralyzed with the reality of what I had seen.

Mother came in, unsmiling and covered in the blood of Uncle.

"Pinkamena, that stallion was no good, he was a dangerous stranger. I do admit, I had given you too much freedom, and it was my fault that you were influenced by such an individual. But no more of this, forget the nonsense of that stallion!"

Mother did not show an ounce of emotion.

"Do you understand?"

I was speechless.

* * *

><p>From that day, the <em>voice<em>in my head began to take control.

Let's show Mother how fun parties can be!

One day, the voice helped me set up the best party ever! Streamers, cupcakes, and party hats! I invited the whole family to party with me, Mother was the Very Important Pony. We played all the games together. I made sure she saw my smile every single second. I wanted her to know how happy parties made me.

Life is a Party.


	4. Black

**Chapter Four: Black (Epilogue)**

Official police reports on the 'Pinkie Pie case'.

Suspect: Pinkamena Diane (Pinkie Pie)  
>Accused Crimes: Murder (278 cases), Cannibalism (234 cases), Torture (250 cases), Loitering (1 case)<p>

Significant cases:

Victim: Midnight Magic  
>Description: A royal prison guard, who was on duty on the night of Pinkamena's escape. His body was maliciously cut beyond recognition. His blood matched the writing on the wall, by Pinkamena.<p>

Victim: Manedish  
>Description: Prison chef, on duty on the night of Pinkamena's escape. His body was found frozen in the meat locker. He spent his last minutes trying to escape this slow and painful death.<p>

Victim: Cleanwings  
>Description: Prison janitor, on duty on the night of Pinkamena's escape. His body was found disposed inthe basement. Closer inspection shows that the tissue in his body was heavily concentrated, over 9000 times the lethal limit, of cleaning products.<p>

Victim: Fluttershy  
>Description: Pacifist earth pony, who lives onthe outskirts of Ponyville. She was found hanging against the wall of her home, completely skinned. Skins of animals covered the ground.<p>

Victim: Rarity  
>Description: Unicorn, whose horn was found later by the CIA. Scissors at the scene of the crime match the wounds at the crown of her head, at the point of severation.<p>

Victim: Macintosh Apple  
>Description: His skull was found among bushes in the Apple Acres. Body parts were found in the surrounding trees, up to 50 meters away from the point of suspected place of murder.<p>

Victim: Jaquline Apple (Applejack)  
>Description: Her upper torso was found hanging in a barn nearby the Apple Acres. Under her was the bottom portion of her body, with organs scattered about.<p>

Victim: Twilight Sparkle  
>Description: Her body was pinned against a tree, organs severed and extracted. Death was slow and extremely painful.<p>

Victim: Rainbow Dash  
>Description: Previously, the only known survivor of Pinkamena. Her body was found In a ditch next to Pinkamena's corpse at Froggybottom Bog. Her facial structures were completely distorted beyond recognition.<p>

* * *

><p>Celestia put down the reports. She was dumbfounded by the evidence presented to her. She picked up the last piece of evidence, a piece of bark, found in Pinkamena's hand and scrawled on it were the last words of Pinkamena.<p>

"Dear Princess Celestia,  
>You know. I feel bad about all the things I've done. After the first time, I couldn't stop myself. My friends got hurt, I couldn't undo my actions. When I sleep, I dream about us, my friends and me, all together again, smiling. I was truly happy, I wished this feeling would never end. I didn't want to face reality again. But after a while, like after all dreams, I have to wake up."<p>

**End ?**

**Author's Notes: Well, now the story is over(?). Please leave in the review suggestions on the character/genre for the next MLP FF I should write. Thanks :)**


End file.
